


What kind of person

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x10 V-FibbingKeith argues with Danny
Relationships: Danny Nyland/Keith Wilkes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	What kind of person

“He’s not living forever”Danny pointedly states 

“What kind of person gambles on when an old man’s gonna die?”Keith asked Danny 

“A sane man”Danny says 

“You must have lost your damn mind”Keith replies 

“At least I have a mind”Danny looks at him 

“It’s your hill to die on”Keith shook his head


End file.
